The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Mandevilla varieties with vigorous plant habits suitable for commercial production. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of an unnamed proprietary, unpatented seed parent and the pollen parent, a different, unnamed proprietary, unpatented Mandevilla. The crossing was made during March 2013.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Marian Osiecki in the Summer of 2014 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse in Altha, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MOGI ONE’ was first performed at a commercial nursery in Altha, Fla. by terminal vegetative cuttings in August 2014. Subsequent propagation by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.